fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyson Carter
|mark location= |occupation= Mage Independed Mage |previous occupation= |team= TBA |previous team= Solo |partner= None |previous partner= Zen Sanada |base of operations= Underworld City |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Killed |magic= Magma Phoenix Slayer Magic Gold-Make Flight Magic |weapons= TBA }} known as Magma Demon (マグマ鬼, Maguma Oni) is a free-lance S-Class Mage that travels around the World in order to improve his abilities and become the greatest Mage that ever walked the earth. In order to make his goal come true he takes any kind of missions and from anyone and trough missions he improves himself. As a kidTyson was an orphan, his parents were killed by Grimoire Heart. Phoenix Magmus found him and raised him. He taught him everything a human should know. Magmus also taught him Magma Phoenix Slayer Magic. He was taken by famous Guild, Lamia Scale and he was with them until he learned to use magic properly. After leaving Lamia Scale, Tyson continues his journey to become greatest mage. He infiltrates Grimiore Heart to take revenge, but then he realizes how weak he is and leaves the guild. After some time passed since then Tyson meets a man who later becomes his partner. Later trough his journey Tyson is forced to kill his partner, Zen Sanada because he loses control over his power and massacres a village. Appearance Tyson is tall, well build man with a very muscular body due to numerous works he had gone through. He has read hair that is pushed back out of his face and he also has black eyes. As said, Tyson is very tall young man and he is taller at least a head taller over most of his peers. He body is very builded and formed. Tyson on his right shoulder has a tattoo and he has a big scar that goes from the top of his left shoulder right over his stomach where the scar ends. He has another scar close to his right eyebrow. That scar is also the first scar he eraned in a fight with . Tyson has very big power in his hands being able to destroy a big rock with a punch and that's without using his full strength. Another good trait of his are his legs which he trained hard and long. Similar to his hands, his legs also have great power which is shown by him being able to jump, or move faster than normal humans would. Tyson is usually seen wearing a bag on his right shoulder, where he keeps his clothes. The only thing that Tyson always wears is his hat made of straws with black tape one it. His main clothing is made out of shirt, pants and slippers. He wears white shirt with a raised collars and its unzipped. The buttons on his sleeves and on other places on his shirt are out of metal and in shape of burning fire. He wears a black belt with skull head on front. Tyson wears blue ordinary dark blue jeans with a chain going from his belt to his right pocket. And in the end he wears white sneakers with untied shoelaces. Personality Since he was with Magmus Tyson was always a cheerful kid with positive look at the world. Magmus taught him to always work hard and to never give up no matter the obstacles. He trained him to be brave and strong by fighting with him every day, thou Magmus won all fights. He also taught him to be honest no matter how hard is to tell some hard news to someone. Magmus also showed him how to write, read and all that normal humans would have to know. By learning these things Tyson's intelligence grew constantly and he was able to outsmart opponents older than him. One of Tyson's better side's is that he can become friends with anyone he meets, girls, boys, kids, or seniors. He has an ability to make people trust him when they first see him. Even with his opponents, sometimes when he needs to join with Zen one of his rivals; to beat someone both Tyson and his rival show trust in each other which shows that people trust him and he trust's people around him. History Synopsis Equipment Magic And Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Djolee5 Category:Sword Magic User Category:Male Category:Molding Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Phoenix Slayer